


Bounty Hunter prize

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, BAMFObi, Bounty Hunter Obi-Wan, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Never a Jedi Obi-Wan, OmegaObi, Romance, Slow courting, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Obi-Wan has never seen the inside of the Jedi Temple for all his Force sensitivity. And he has never let his designation hinder him. But he finds that perhaps happiness can be found in his designation.





	1. Where it starts

He’d never let his designation stop him.

Ever.

Obi-Wan knew that humans took one look at him, got his scent and had preconceptions about him.

He was not what they expected.

He was never going to let that part of him stop him.

Obi-Wan took his heat suppressors like clockwork and did his job. His job being bounty hunting and he was good at it, very good. He was distantly aware that he was Force sensitive and that attributed quite a bit to his skills.

A little niggle in the back of his mind about a bad deal. A shrill cry that told him to dodge. A whistle about poisoned drinks.

His reflexes just a bit quicker, just a bit sharper then the rest.

Obi-Wan knew he was an omega and knew he was Force sensitive.

And honestly? The former didn’t matter because Obi-Wan could kick ass.

“Damn it Fett, I’ve told you a million times, I’m not teaming up with you.” Obi-Wan growled quietly even as he pulled his winnings towards him.

“Come on Kenobi, you know we’d do well.” The Mando chuckled as everyone else grumbled over Obi-Wan winning the sabacc table.

“I know you’re trying to get into my pants.” Obi-Wan snapped his teeth at the alpha who gave a wider smirk and held up his hands, leering a bit at that point. “I’d rather team up with Bane, at least he’s not fascinated with the content of my clothes.”

“Oh I wouldn’t say that Kenobi.” The Duro sniggered quietly before holding up his hands. “But if the gent says no, the gent says no.”

Obi-Wan muttered as he swept the rest of his winnings into his pockets. And then he tensed, a familiar itching in the back of his mind making itself known. He swept his hood up instantly and then shifted enough to look at the entrance of the club.

“Kenobi?”

“Shh.” Obi-Wan hissed before slowly standing. “Something’s coming.”

That something made Fett curse as a dark skinned man in tunics and robes stepped into the club. “Jetii. Its fucking Windu.” He slowly got to his feet too along with the rest of their table, everyone steadily making their ways to escape routes.

Another Jedi followed the second one in, this one long haired with stormy blue eyes.

Clearly both were alphas and Obi-Wan wanted to curse his luck even as he made his way to the bar, gesturing for a drink.

He was pretty sure, sans the beard, that his poster no longer looked like him. If he could just play the role a bit, he could get out of this bar without the Jedi noticing him. And if wishes were fishes he’d be swimming in an ocean.

“Excuse me?” Obi-Wan looked up in surprise, raising an eyebrow under his hood at the tall Jedi standing beside him, wearing what Obi-Wan assumed to be his best harmless smile.

“Yea’? Wha’ can Ah help ya wit’ ser?” Obi-Wan put on his best rough core accent.

He didn’t want to be singled out anymore then he had and could already feel a space beside him where the wookie patron had just been.

“I was wondering if you’ve seen this man.” The Jedi held out a pad with Fett’s image on it.

“Think Ah saw ‘im earlier. Could hae been ‘im at least.” Obi-Wan shrugged, accepting the drink from the bartender and paying for it. He’d have to be a fool if he didn’t see the Jedi from the corner of his eyes sniff the air and the surprise on his face.

“You…are you safe here?”

Was that concern?

Obi-Wan certainly didn’t need that from some alpha Jedi. “Yup.” He shrugged and stepped back from the bar, leaving his glass behind. “And Ah’m also headin’ of, Ah got work in th’ mornin’.” He kept his steps measured even as the other Jedi moved to the long haired one.

“Qui-Gon, he’s was here but he left. However he was here with Bane and Kenobi.” The dark skinned Jedi, Windu as Fett had said, growled quietly.

“Kenobi?”

‘Run.’ Obi-Wan didn’t hesitate the impulse in his bones, he legged it, throwing himself the last few steps out the door and moving down the street. Behind him he heard a crash even as he reached for his wrist comm.

“Oi, Fett, remember that favor you owe me? I need it now. Because I got Jedi tails.”

“If you got Jedi tails, you’re on your own. I’m not going back to prison yet, I got a job!”

“Kriff you Fett, you OWE me.”

“Oh for…fine! Get to the roof of the Upper Echelon, be there or I’m leaving you behind and be prepared to jump.”

Obi-Wan would have answered but at that moment he had to dodge into an alley when Windu landed in front of him. His lungs were screaming at him but adrenaline and the want not to end up in jail again was keeping him going.

‘Up.’ Obi-Wan cursed at the voice but followed it, jumping a ladder and scaling it as quickly as he could when the other Jedi came down the other side of the alley. Now he was running roof tops, great, just fucking great.

He didn’t have a kriffing jet backpack like certain people!

But low be that stop him. He put on speed and started jumping as he continued towards Upper Echelon. It was one of the taller clubs of the area and if Jango was fixing to do what he thought he was going to do then Obi-Wan was going to need all the energy he could conserve.

Behind him he could hear one or perhaps both Jedi getting up the ladder and he cursed out loud. Looked like he had no choice. He reached out into a power he barely understood and felt his feet become lighter, making his running easier. And behind him he could hear exclamation of surprise.

‘Now that’s going in my records.’ He thought sourly even as the Force helped him move with the required speed to stay one step ahead of the Jedi.

You could think about one Jedi, you could think about two Jedi’s even…but sometimes you couldn’t account for the third one.

Mid-jump towards Upper Echelon roof, a thin wire wrapped around Obi-Wan’s leg and dragged him down, slamming him onto the street and promptly knocking the breath out of him. There was a telltale humming sound and when Obi-Wan looked up, a blue saber was in his face as he meet the eyes of a blond teenager with a long braid laying against his shoulder.

“Sorry Kenobi, but you’re on your own.” Obi-Wan glanced to see Slave 1 pull out where it had been hiding and fly away and with it, Obi-Wan’s best way of escape.

He growled and rolled away and onto his feet, hands going for his blasters even as the two other Jedi’s landed.

“Well done Anakin.” The tall one offered with a half smile before focusing on Obi-Wan, the copper haired bounty hunters hood long since fallen back to expose his features. “Obi-Wan Kenobi, I’m rather sure you’re already aware that you’re wanted by the Judaical forces of the Republic. Will you come peacefully?”

Obi-Wan looked between the teenager in front of him and the two adults behind him before growling deeply. “Kriiiiff…fine.” He spat, dropping his blasters and holding up his hands. “Fine…”


	2. Obi on the prowl

Obi-Wan scowled darkly at the youngest of the Jedi, his hands cuffed tightly in front of him so they could keep an eye on him. This one was the one to blame for him getting caught.

“I feel like he’s about to stab me in the eye.” The youth offered warily.

“He most likely would if he could considering you caught him. Kenobi is known for his displeasure with the people who catch him.” Windu offered calmly, Obi-Wan’s belt still over the others arm. To prevent the omega from getting something useful and managing an escape.

As if Obi-Wan could facilitate something when caught with two big Alpha’s on each side of him not to mention the little spitfire alpha. Okay, little was the wrong word considering the teen was taller then Obi-Wan.

“Why is he even wanted? I mean…I know omegas can kick ass but…I mean…he’s kind of…” Obi-Wan bared his teeth at the teen and he quickly shut up.

Behind him, the tall one chuckled. “Kenobi is wanted because he’s rather prolific despite managing to keep his face of most cams. He’s the one who stole the Chancellor’s personal ship.” Qui-Gon offered in amusement.

“No way…”

Obi-Wan smirked a bit at the awe in the young Jedi’s voice. ‘Paid me a mint too for it.’ Though Obi-Wan had no idea why they’d want the personal ship, it wasn’t like it contained any Senate secrets.

They got out of the speeder, the tall Alpha helping him to his feet though Obi-Wan was quick to shake the hands of him, instead following the darker one up the stairs with a grumpy expression on his face. Behind him the blond sniggered at his master before following quickly.

When they reached the top, they were meet by the Grandmaster of the order leaning on his cane, watching them calmly. “Standard procedure this is not Master Windu, a prisoner you have brought a long to the temple?”

“He’s Force sensitive. It explains quite a bit about Kenobi’s ability to escape most skirmishes and jails he’s been in.” Windu offered and Obi-Wan grumbled to himself. “He’s untrained though but I still don’t trust a normal jail cell to hold him yet.”

“Indeed, Force sensitive?” Yoda stared up at him. “So says he, what says you?”

Obi-Wan tilted his head before rolling his eyes. “Well I sure as hell don’t know. Its not like I got picked up by the temple ever.” He drawled out in his crisp, high Coruscantian accent. He could hear the two Jedi behind him jerk and even Windu shifted to look at him in surprise.

Yoda remained calm, humming as he peered up at him. And then Obi-Wan felt something against his mind.

He scowled and backed right into the chest of the one behind him. “Hey! Don’t go into my mind. That’s rude.”

“Hmm, some defense you have. Not much, untrained is right.” Obi-Wan glared down at the little troll, imagining drop kicking him down the stairs. “And do such a thing you will not, drop kick me you shall not.”

“I can certainly imagine it.” Obi-Wan snapped then jerked forward when large hands closed around his shoulders. The green troll chuckled at them before nodding to Windu. “To a cell take him, keep him there until arrangements can be made for his transfer.”

Obi-Wan scowled even more as he was pulled a long into the Jedi temple.

Just kriffing great. He was caught in a Jedi temple.

()()()

The tall Jedi touched his face and Obi-Wan jerked back, glaring at him. The man held his hands up in surrender. “You smacked into the ground rather hard, I wanted to check on that swelling on your face, its starting to look rather painful and will turn into some vivid bruising.”

“I don’t need a kriffing alpha to look after me.” Obi-Wan bit out while moving into the cell he had been shown too.

“I didn’t say you needed. But you’re currently our prisoner and Jedi don’t believe in torture or denying medical attention.” The man smiled at him, once again trying to appear harmless.

Obi-Wan snorted and sat down on the bench, his cuffed hands on his lap.

“My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, you can call me Qui-Gon if you wish.” The man followed in and undid Obi-Wan’s wrists from the cuffs, the omega instantly pulling his hands back to rub his wrists gingerly.

“Fine Jinn, if you’re so worried, what are you going to do?”

“Well, I got a jar of bacta on me.” The tall man offered.

Obi-Wan blinked before hesitating and Qui-Gon smiled at him, kneeling down and pulling the jar out of one of the belt pockets. He quickly unscrewed it and ran two fingers through the contents before reaching out to Obi-Wan with the dollop on it.

Then he stopped, watching Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stared in return before huffing and nodding. “Fine, go ahead. If you’re so worried Jedi.”

“Prickly aren’t you.” Qui-Gon grinned a bit more before the cool bacta touched Obi-Wan’s cheek. Oh it felt good and Obi-Wan struggled not to lean into the touch as the big fingers started to gently rub the bacta into his cheek in circular motions, spreading it over the painful area.

“…I need my heat suppressors. The other Jedi has my belt.” Obi-Wan muttered.

“Alright. You don’t have an implant then?”

“To unreliable in my work if it malfunctions, I wouldn’t have a warning. I take mine orally and know when my heats are.” Obi-Wan grunted. The touch of those large fingers lingered even when the Jedi pulled back.

“Alright. I’ll go fetch them for you.” Qui-Gon stood, giving him the same warm smile he had been giving him the whole day.

Obi-Wan just grumbled and looked away, waiting for the man to leave, the door locking behind him. He listened to the fading steps and once they were out of hearing view, he counted to ten.

The omega bounced to his feet and reached up into his mouth, pulling a thin metal wire out from his chin, grimacing painfully as he did. “Oh if this work, this was worth it.” He hissed and spat a bit of blood from his torn cheek on the floor. He set to work on the door.

Yet when the door clicked open he still had a problem…he couldn’t get out of the like he was.

Obi-Wan eyed himself.

()()()

“…”

“So…Ferus, you comfortable?” The other padawan glared at Anakin and he tried not to start laughing again as he initially had done when he had followed Qui-Gon.

“Yes Mace, that’s what I’m saying, Kenobi escaped. I have no idea how he got out of the cell but he managed to get one over on Padawan Olin. Yes, he’s also wearing Olin’s clothes. What? No. No not that I know of. Yes.” Qui-Gon glanced at the tied up and humiliated looking padawan in the cell. “He’s unharmed happily. I think Kenobi was more interested in getting out. Anakin, please untie him, we have things to do and an omega to find before he goes into heat.”

“Heat? doesn’t he have suppressors?” Anakin asked while stepping into the cell to undo Ferus ties and the gag.

“He hasn’t taken this weeks dosage. These kind of suppressors has to be taken by the week. Leave one out to long…” Qui-Gon held the small capsule in his hand.

“So what you’re saying is we have a Force sensitive bounty hunter omega about to go into heat lose in the Temple, dressed like a Jedi.” Anakin blinked at his master even as Ferus got the gag out of his mouth on his own.

“He may already have gotten out of the temple. How long ago did he leave Padawan Olin?”

“Two hours ago. He was starting to smell sweet.” The other reluctantly confessed.

“Ah…he used…I see.” Qui-Gon sighed and looked at Anakin. “…It might be best you go to our quarters Anakin.”

“Master?”

“If he can get one over on Olin who’s an beta, he will certainly get one over on you as an alpha.” The man offered dryly.

“Master!”

“Do as I say, the older knights and masters will find Kenobi if he’s still in the temple.”


	3. Alpha resistance

Obi-Wan panted, pressing himself against the wall of the hallway. This was not good, he didn’t think his heat would come that quickly. He thought he’d at least have found a way out of the stupid Jedi temple but so far all he’d manage was to turn himself impossibly more lost.

He was pretty sure that several Jedi by now had smelled him when he rushed past but lo and behold, Jedi alpha’s and betas seemed to have some kind of control of their instincts at least.

Or well, the older ones did.

The younger alphas and betas, not so much. Obi-Wan had already sidestepped one cocky alpha.

But Obi-Wan’s knees were turning to jelly at the moment and every instinct he had told him to find some place to hide and bundle up. It wouldn’t be his first heat, no Force low and high, but it had been quite some time since Obi-Wan allowed any heats to happen.

It felt like it was scorching his bones.

Obi-Wan swallowed dryly and looked around, tugging the Jedi robes more around him as he spotted a room further down the hall. If he could reach it…

He had managed to take another shaky step when he heard others come down the hall and pushed himself of the wall.

Pointless.

“Kenobi?”

It was Jinn and the alpha gave him a wide eyed look before hurrying over. “There you are. Force how did you get this deep in?” The Jedi looked around and Obi-Wan took note of how the other was trying not to breath in through his nose.

“…Lost.”

“Yes I imagine you got lost.” The other pulled his comm of his belt. “Mace I found him. He’s in the inner chambers. Yes, he got lost…he’s actually near one of the omega rooms.” The Jedi was looking back the way Obi-Wan had come. “H-32. If someone could get it ready and keep the hall clear I can get him there. No, I’m sure mr. Kenobi will be going anywhere else.” The Jedi looked at Obi-Wan and gave him a half smile.

Obi-Wan gave a half growl but nodded. No, he wasn’t going anywhere, not with jelly in his knees. “…Omega rooms?” He questioned when the other put his comm on his belt.

“Heat rooms. We got omega Jedi’s.” Jinn explained, keeping a slight distance between them. “Heat rooms for those who aren’t bonded or don’t have their own quarters that are private enough.”

Obi-Wan grunted. “…Are they anything like the omega rooms at hostels or hotels?”

“I…I don’t rightly know. I don’t…” Jinn rubbed the back of his neck while peering down at Obi-Wan over his large nose. “They got a bed, many blankets, a bathroom and a minor kitchen stocked with easy rations?”

Obi-Wan mulled over that before nodding. “Okay.”

To his credit, Jinn didn’t try to touch him, visibly holding himself back as he gestured down the hall. “Its back where you came from. We should get you there while you can still move for your own power. And before you start smelling any sweeter then you do. Half the temple can smell you.”

Obi-Wan colored in humiliation and glared up at the other. Jinn held his hand up. “Only the truth.”

“…I’m to warm to argue with you.” He grumbled and used the wall to remain upright, Jinn moving along beside him.

“I guess I’m lucky then, you got a silver tongue when its not barbed.” Jinn chuckled quietly and eyed the other. “…Also you look good in Jedi clothes.” The other confessed and Obi-Wan snorted.

“Well to bad I never got picked up by the temple then.” He snapped.

“Yes. It is to bad. You’re rather strong in the Force.” The Jedi agreed. “You would have been marvelous with training.”

“Well kriff that, I’m already marvelous and earning credits with honest work.” The copper haired man growled.

“Errg…honest?”

“Some of my work is contract work for the Republic. Okay, not ALL of it is honest then but I gotta work to eat and I never killed a man who didn’t deserve it.” Obi-Wan huffed. He sucked in a low breath when he felt something roll down his thighs and closed his eyes as he pressed himself more against the wall.

“What’s wro-oh.” Jinn swallowed heavily.

“…Don’t say a word.” The omega hissed, slick dampening the leggings. “Just get me to that damn room.”

“Right.” The Jedi walked forward a few steps to get distance between the two.

It still felt like a torturous forever until they reached the room and Jinn opened it up for him.

Obi-Wan almost dropped in the door, collapsing to his knees on the soft rug on the inside before twisting his head to look at the other over his shoulder.

“Someone will be stationed outside. Just use the comm when things are…calmer.” And then the door shut, leaving Obi-Wan alone to a burning fire flickering through his body.

“…Kriffing great.” Obi-Wan groaned and struggled out of the clothes that smelled of another.


	4. Force moves in mysterious ways

Obi-Wan woke up in a medical bed, hand chained to the rail.

Not a novel experience honestly.

But a much detested one still.

He took a sharp breath through his nose, smelling the clean, sterile environment and himself, just as clean.

Okay, that was different. Last thing Obi-Wan honestly remembered was…ah yes.

Heat. Jinn had showed him to the room and then all had been fires. He vaguely remembered things floating around him. So a bad heat, a heat so throughout it ripped through his limited control of the Force and made…hmm.

He grunted and sat up slowly, running his un-cuffed hand over his hair, desperately wishing for water. There was a mug on his bedside and Obi-Wan swallowed in hope, reaching out and getting the handle of it. Carefully he tugged what felt like a full mug of water towards him.

The bounty hunter ended up chugging from it as the door opened and a healer stood there. Not that it mattered to Obi-Wan as the Gand made a surprised noise before hurrying of to call whoever was in charge of Obi-Wan.

Water now, hopefully some food and then he could deal with whatever crap the Jedi council wanted to show his way.

Hopefully jail.

He sighed when Yoda and Windu appeared, giving them long suffering looks. “I had hoped you two were food honestly. Though I guess you two are edible.” He snorted.

Windu glowered at him. “You are not making your situation better Kenobi.”

“Situation? My situation as I’m aware of is that I’m going to jail once you two release me.” He huffed. “Honestly I was doing good keeping out of grasp for that. If I can’t post bail that is.” Obi-Wan frowned a bit, he wasn’t sure actually.

Windu snorted. “You destroyed the room.”

“…What?” Obi-Wan blinked.

“Instinctual your Force ability is, battle trained.” Yoda offered him. “In heat you were, strong heat, long since last you had one the healer told us. Reached out with the Force your senses did, wrecked the room on your second day you did. Omega healers we had to send to care for you.”

Obi-Wan blinked then snorted. “Yeah well, its not exactly wise to go into heat when you’re in a cantina and about eighty of the patrons are Alphas. But I guess I can take this as a warning.” He grumbled. “Annual heats…ugh.” He rubbed his face.

Windu gave a low, almost amused sounding snort. “You are a strange man. But you’re right, you most likely can post bail. If you got enough credits.” He rolled his eyes. “Your clothes are currently being delievered along with a meal. The reason we are here…” He sent Yoda a slightly annoyed look. “Is to offer you some mutually benefital work.”

“…I’m sorry what?” Obi-Wan stared at them.

“Occasional help Jedi do need. Force trained you are not, but Force sensitive you are. Help you could in sensitive missions.”

“…Oh you are karking shitting me.”


	5. Braidy choke

“So you’re sending Jango Fett and another bounty hunter to evaluate them?” Qui-Gon raised his brows, ignoring the displeasure radiating of Anakin. Plo just looked peaceful where he stared at the holo of the rest of the council.

“Yes. Normally I wouldn’t fold for the Senate on this but I agree, a good overview of the troops skills would do us all some good.”

“They’re well trained though.” Anakin piped up, unable to hold his tongue with a small frown on his face at Mace.

“Of that I have no doubt.” Mace held up his hands and Anakin blinked, quieting down instantly, his surprise zigzagging through the Force. “But I want an overview. What needs to be worked on, what is fine. Its the Senate that wants to look for flaws, I wish to know what needs to be improve and what is excellent.”

Qui-Gon hummed and rubbed his chin. “Would this also include an overview of gear?”

Mace gave a sudden sharp grin at Qui-Gon’s correct deduction. “Indeed.”

A slow smile pressed across the long haired mans lips. “Like armor?”

Anakin caught on and grinned. “Improving the armor if its found lacking?”

Mace nodded and the four Jedi’s exchanged pleased looks.

()()()

“So Fett and another?” Anakin bounced on his heels. “Who do you think that is?”

“I have a good guess and if I’m right…well then this just turned very interesting…” Qui-Gon rubbed his chin, watching Slave 1 come in. Anakin blinked at him. “And who do you thi-oh no…you think its HIM don’t you.” He grimaced.

Qui-Gon grinned a bit as Slave 1 landed.

Of course the older Jedi was correct.

Behind Jango was the all to familiar copper hair of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The omega had a large scowl on his face and his right eye gave a twitch when he saw Qui-Gon and Anakin.

Plo chuckled before stepping forward to greet the two. “Its nice to see you both again. We’ve set up tents as your quarters.” He offered calmly and held up a hand when Obi-Wan moved to ask a question. “And you have a tent alone Ser Kenobi. I would not force you to share with another.” Obi-Wan settled and gave a half nod.

“You were warned.” Qui-Gon chuckled at the Kel Dor.

“Mace wanted to surprise you.” The other said almost cheerfully.

“Gonna have to watch your ass this time Kenobi, camp full of Alpha’s like me and the Jedi?” Jango sniggered and rested a heavy hand on the others shoulder.

“I might just have to slit your throat Fett, that would be a memorable lesson.” Obi-Wan offered, pushing the others hand of him. “Or I’ll settle for strangling you with my braid again.” He smirked at Jango who grimaced and touched his throat gingerly.

“I¨m surprised they got your cooperation Ser Kenobi.” Qui-Gon broke in.

Obi-Wan shrugged. “I was promised a full pardon if I worked along. That works out in my favor. Plus the pay is substantial.” Qui-Gon nodded in understanding.

()()()

“Now, as you can all see, Kenobi is smaller then us all. That comes with him being an omega” Jango pulled his gloves tightly on, smirking at the copper haired man who narrowed his eyes at him in return as the clones watched them in the sparring ring. “However, Kenobi is dangerous. Many omegas are, just because someone is smaller then you doesn’t make them less of a danger.”

Obi-Wan grinned at that, his smile all teeth.

“He’s going to attack me now. Commanding officers better watch closely. You’ll be trying him next at some point.” Several clones shifted forward to watch, some in disbelief and some in keen interest.

Obi-Wan heard some of them making bets on Jango winning, on the time it would take Jango to win…

His blood boiled.

Alphas!

He rolled his shoulders, eyes narrowed and on Jango, waiting for the signal.

Like a shot he was of the moment it rung out. He dodged under the others arm and let himself fall down in a crouch behind the other, his foot striking out as hard as he could into the others knee, bringing Jango down on his knee.

Obi-Wan let his braid down in a sharp jerk and pounced, pushing the other bounty hunter forward, slamming him down on his chest with Obi-Wan’s knees in the others back.

The Mando had a second warning to what was coming based on their position.

“Kriff n-gah!” The thick copper braid came around his throat and was pulled taunt by Obi-Wan, the others knees in his back and neck keeping him down.

“Yield Fett or this I might snuff your life out as a point to uppity Alphas.” Obi-Wan hissed, blood pounding in his ear.

Jango pounded the ground with the hand not trying to ease his breathing on the braid before jerking it up and holding his thumb up in surrender.

Obi-Wan growled but let go, rolling of the other as Jango drew deep breaths of air in the silence. The omega stood and tied his braid back in the bun he kept it in as the other got up slowly, rubbing his throat even as he took several deep breaths. “Damn it Kenobi, told you not to do that again!” He snapped.

The other gave him a long look. “Well then you best tell your clones that their attitudes about omegas stink and if they don’t respect my kriffing authority I’ll do the same to them.” He offered pointedly. There was some shuffling from the troopers.

Jango grumbled and moved to address the troopers again.

“…Sweet Force Master, are you sure this is the kind of Omega you want?” Anakin hissed at the other, eyes wide. He couldn’t imagine his sweet angel doing that to anyone and she was a beta! Strong and capable and just gorgeous.

“I must find myself agreeing with Skywalker, he is very…aggressive. Not the kind I’ve come to know is preferred in human mates?” Plo tilted his head, watching.

“Obi-Wan has a dangerous profession. His personality is a direct result of it. Beside, I find it…intriguing.” Qui-Gon shrugged. “He’s been accepting my courting gifts for years now.”

“He might not know they are courting gifts since he never responds to them.” Anakin grumped.

Qui-Gon had a small smile at that.

Oh, Obi-Wan was quite aware that it was courting gifts.

Qui-Gon had received a rather lovely potted plant in return for one of them and a ‘perhaps’ note.

He’d let the bounty hunter have his space. He was patient, he could wait… and until the other said yes, he’d continue the careful courting that demanded nothing in return.


	6. Courting gifts

Collapsing down on his couch, Qui-Gon sighed and ignored the flashing of his comm for just a few moments, rubbing a hand over his tired face. Force, the mission had just been one disaster after another, from Anakin getting dosed with aphrodisiac, to the princess trying to overthrow the queen to the entire planet almost throwing themselves into anarchy.

Basically, everything had been on fire.

And personally he blamed his padawan.

Qui-Gon sighed again before finally getting to his feet and opening up his messages. Summons by the council, a message from Dooku, message from Madam Nu, Message from Yoda…huh…OWK?

Qui-Gon stared at the unfamiliar comm sender before opening it.

‘Fuck you. Its impressive. Thank you. Kenobi.’

His eyebrows rose before he started chuckling. “He’s rude even in his messages. At least he liked the tempered knife…” Qui-Gon mused before typing in a reply.

‘Rude, but you’re welcome. I hope it helps you out in your work though spare me the details. Feel like talking?’

He sent of and went to take a shower and get ready for the council meeting where he would have to explain just what the hell happened with his padawan.

()()()

“Okay, why are you sending me things Jinn?” Obi-Wan glared at him through the holo.

“Because I wanted to. I rather like you.” Qui-Gon confessed with a small smile. “Is it unappreciated? I can stop.”

The bounty hunter looked away. “…The boots are…nice.”

“Just nice?”

“Don’t push it Jinn. They’re better then the ones I had, proper leather and of quality.” Obi-Wan huffed, arms crossed over his chest.

“Well then…perhaps we can start anew then, hello Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon smiled gently to him.

“…Hello Qui-Gon.” The omega made himself more comfortable, sitting down and Qui-Gon did the same.

“How are you? You look well.”

“…Good, thank you. You?”

()()()

“It looks painful.” Qui-Gon’s brows furrowed. “Have you put bacta on it?”

“I can’t afford it right now.” Obi-Wan grumbled, rubbing at his bruised eye gingerly. “It will heal.”

“…Do you want to learn how Jedi heal themselves? You have the Force, I’d be more then happy to teach you.” The Jedi offered with a quiet voice.

“How?” Obi-Wan’s blue eyes sparked in interest.

“It would require meditation.”

“…Ugh, of course it does.” The other groaned and Qui-Gon smothered a small chuckle he didn’t think Obi-Wan would appreciate. The other was still sulking a bit and Qui-Gon took that time to study him while Obi-Wan was not looking at him. Except for the bruise, the copper haired omega looked good.

He looked feed, warm and groomed. Last he saw him he had seemed skinny.

“…Healing without bacta would be a useful skill.” Obi-Wan suddenly announced and looked back at him. “Alright, teach me to meditate.”

()()()

Qui-Gon blinked, looking around his quarters as Anakin made a straight beeline towards the fresher for a long longed for shower.

Something felt a bit…different. Not bad but different and it took Qui-Gon several moments before he spotted what it was.

In his window sill among the other potted plants stood a new pot in a dark blue color with little stars dotted on it like a constellation. Qui-Gon sat down his bag and moved over to it, stroking the fragile looking plant in the pot with a fingertip.

A night bloom, rare and hard to grow. It would only grow underneath the light of stars and moons and removing it from its native soil often killed the plant. The entire plant was black with curling leaves to protect the treasured inside, not yet blooming for Qui-Gon but he had seen them before, the flower inside it would be white and glow faintly to encourage the nighttime insects to visit it with a divine fragrance. Until it bloomed it would be considered an ugly little flower honestly.

Qui-Gon picked up a little card sitting innocently beside the pot.

‘Saw it and thought of you. Don’t look to much into it, its ugly. OWK.’

No mention of the problems Obi-Wan certainly must have had procuring the plant. No mention of the difficulty of keeping it alive and adapting it to its new soil and environment.

Stroking the leaves gently, Qui-Gon stood at the window long enough for Anakin to step out of the fresher in clean clothes. “Master I’m d-are you alright?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes, quite fine. Make some tea would you Anakin? I have a message to type…”

()()()

“Greetings Obi-Wan, are you growing your hair out?” Qui-Gon blinked at the holo, eyeing the tail the other had pulled back.

The omega grumbled but nodded. “Its a karking load of work but I need it for my next mission.” He huffed and sat back in his chair.

“Hmm, I see. Well, it suits you very much.” Blue eyes took in the others features, the way a few strands escaped and framed Obi-Wan’s strong face. He could almost imagine how the copper strands brought out the color of the others eyes even now.

“I…really?” Obi-Wan blinked, clearing his throat. “Oh…hmm…” He thoughtfully played with the tail of his hair.

“Yes. But that’s just my opinion. If you find it to much work, you can always cut it.” Qui-Gon didn’t want the other to do something rash. And Obi-Wan wasn’t the type to grow his hair just to please someone else.

“…But you like it? You…you think it looks nice on me?”

“I think it frames your face rather handsomely Obi-Wan. And I can imagine the color of your hair brings out your eyes. Yes, I do quite like it.”

“Hmm…a honest compliment.” Qui-Gon blinked at that then hummed in return, wondering how many had paid Obi-Wan genuine compliments without trying to get into his pants at the same time.

“…We’ll see about it, I might keep it.” Obi-Wan finally settled on.

()()()

“…So…war…”

“Mhmm…I imagine business is good for you?”

Obi-Wan scowled at him, the long braid resting freely down his back which settled Qui-Gon’s nerves. It meant that Obi-Wan was somewhere safe if he was letting the braid out of his bun.

“I guess. I’m limiting which side I work for after all.”

“Because of me?”

Obi-Wan looked away, scowling ever harder.

“…Obi-Wan, thank you.”

“Don’t…read so much into it Jinn. I just…enjoy your holos and gifts, that’s all.”

“I’m sure.” Qui-Gon smiled softly.


	7. Softly merging

Hearing a shift, Qui-Gon glanced up quickly and smiled when he saw Obi-Wan step out of the tent, his hair currently undone and hanging down his back to his rear in long red waves. In his left hand was a can that he was shaking hard.

“What is he up to? I’ve never seen him with his hair undone.” Anakin offered warily.

“You don’t think keeping that much hair is without work Anakin, do you?” Qui-Gon chuckled and tugged on his own tail. “There’s a reason my hair reaches my shoulder blades and no longer. After that it gets to much work for me.”

“So he’s…doing hair care?” The blond blinked and glanced back as Obi-Wan started to spray the content of the can into his hair, starting at the bottom to the top until he had coated all of it.

“Yes.” Qui-Gon watched the bounty hunter as Obi-Wan tucked the can on his belt and pulled his brush of it, carefully starting to brush in the content. “Its a repairing hair spray with the added benefit of strengthening the hair and keeping it tangle free.”

“…You gave it to him, didn’t you.”

“Courting gift. He started buying them himself after he learned of it.” Qui-Gon chuckled to himself as Obi-Wan continued brushing out his mane of hair as the sun caught in the waves. “He looks nice.” He smiled softly.

Then he shook his head as Obi-Wan started to braid his hair up with the Force. “And of course he’d utilize the Force like that.” The tone should have been exasperated but it came out fond.

Anakin watched his former master, frowning ever so slightly. “You…really like him, don’t you.”

“He’s interesting. Funny if you get to know him and he’s very smart Anakin. A bit crude but considering the life he leads, its not so surprising. He’s strong, capable of defending himself.” Qui-Gon shrugged. “And when I look at him through the Force he makes me feel…soothed I guess?”

“He’s so…crass though.” Anakin sighed. “I worry about you Master, I’d like to see you happy.”

“He makes me laugh Anakin. And his crassness is a cover, can you imagine day in and day out getting harassed for a quirk of birth? He didn’t choose to be an omega.” Qui-Gon shrugged before patting his former padawan on the shoulder. “I’m a grown man Anakin, I can make my own choices.” He smiled then moved to the copper haired bounty hunter, greeting him calmly.

“Did you sleep well?”

“I’ve had worse accommodations as you well know.” Obi-Wan hummed, pulling his hair up in a bun before cocking his head lightly while watching the taller man. “So, food?”

“Follow me Ser Kenobi.”

“…You know you can call me Obi-Wan, right?” He followed the tall Jedi, moving beside him through the camp.

“I didn’t want to presume. I know you like your space.” Qui-Gon offered in return as his robe snapped around his feet.

“I…appreciate that. I appreciate your willingness to…” Obi-Wan huffed a bit and ran his hand over his neck. “…Qui-Gon, I’d like to talk with you later in private if you have time today.”

“I would like that.” Qui-Gon pulled the flap to the mess tent to the side, gesturing for Obi-Wan to enter first. “Now, do you still drink tea? I can make a full pot.”

“Yes. Sapir?”

“Indeed Obi-Wan. Sapir and local produce, I hope your stomach is strong for bland food.” The Jedi teased and the bounty hunter smirked at him.


	8. Make or break

Qui-Gon tried not to feel nervous about the coming conversation. He had a feeling that this would be what made or broke what he wanted from Obi-Wan.

‘If he wants me to stop, I stop, I don’t NEED a relationship with him. I do enjoy his friendship, that will not change even if he does not want me as a mate.’ He reminded himself sharply. If he didn’t get to kiss or hold Obi-Wan, then that was fine, the bounty hunter was fine to make those choices as long as he didn’t cut Qui-Gon all the way out.

“Now, as you’ve all already seen, Kenobi is dangerous.” Jango shifted and rubbed his neck gingerly once again, sending the omega a small glare which was returned with a sharp smirk that got Qui-Gon to grin. “Commander Cody, you’re up first. I suggest not holding back, Kenobi certainly wont.”

He stood to watch once again, wondering how his own commander would hold against Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was fierce, made of living light and fire.

“Alright then pretty boy, lets see what you got.” Obi-Wan drawled and Qui-Gon had to cover his mouth as Cody blinked in surprise.

Five minutes later Cody was firmly pinned to the floor as Obi-Wan drove his knee into the others back, holding one arm back. “Karking kriffing osik!” Cody hit the floor with his free hand and tried to twist only to hiss as the omega twisted his arm in return, growling down at him. “FINE! I surrender!”

‘I should not be wanting to snog him after that display…but I REALLY want to…’ Qui-Gon hummed and then smiled when Obi-Wan caught his eyes when the other looked up. His heart thundered when Obi-Wan smiled, right at him.

Just a smile. Not a smirk, just a full on grinning smile.

()()()

“So, I was thinking to myself that the day is almost over, have time for that conversation?” The copper haired bounty hunter crossed his arms over his chest, peering up at at the Jedi.

“Of course, for you, always.” Qui-Gon swallowed his nerves.

He lead Obi-Wan towards his tent, his stomach kicking cartwheels as he held the flap open for the other, it would provide somewhat privacy for the two. He gestured for Obi-Wan to take the only chair and used the field bed as his own chair. “What was it you wanted to talk about?”

The bounty hunter watched him for a moment before sighing, shoulders slumping a bit. “…You’ve… been very patient with me. Demanded nothing in return for your attention.”

“And I still don’t.” Qui-Gon hastened to assure. “I will settle for friendship if that’s all you want from me.”

“…The reason I wanted to talk to you is because I wanted to ask if you’d share my next heat.” Obi-Wan finally murmured again and Qui-Gon was sure he’d heard wrong. “I allow myself four heats a year now, its easier to allow them to happen then to let pressure build up like back at the temple and I’d appri-”

“Wait, I’m sorry what?” Qui-Gon shifted of the bed and knelt down in front of the other, taking his hands. “Obi-Wan, would you repeat that?” He asked quietly, staring into those deep green eyes.

“…Would you share my next heat Qui-Gon Jinn?” Obi-Wan squeezed the alpha’s hands in his.

“Would it…just be for the heat?” Qui-Gon asked quietly. He wanted to say yes, wanted to pull Obi-Wan to him and…but he needed to know what the other wanted.

“No. I…I want you to bond with me. You’re the oddest Alpha I’ve ever meet.” Obi-Wan snorted, smiling slightly at him. “But…I like you. I like how you treat me. How you look at me. How…how you make me feel.” He tugged one hand free and stroked Qui-Gon’s chin. “I want you to be my alpha.”

Qui-Gon leaned into the touch, letting out a shaken breath before nodding. “When?”

“Next month. I’ll…stay around if you want me to…or I can come back whe-”

“Obi-Wan, if you think I’m letting go of you now, you’re crazier then even Anakin believes.” Qui-Gon chuckled then kissed the others palm. “…Can I kiss you? Will you stay the night in my tent? I’d…like to hold you. Just hold, nothing else.”

“I’d…like both of those Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan confessed quietly before leaning in and kissing the other softly on the lips.

It was a fragile trusting kiss from someone who never expected to find any alpha.

Qui-Gon was going to make damn sure he never broke that trust as he returned the kiss with as much as Obi-Wan was giving.


	9. Qui-Gon can braid

“If you undo it, you braid it.” Obi-Wan warned him and Qui-Gon chuckled as he settled behind the other on his knees, still undoing the bun with care. “That’s not as much a threat as you think it is Obi-Wan.” The Jedi offered placidly.

“I know several forms for braids and can with ease fix yours up again.” That got a eyeroll out of the omega.

“Of course you do. What can’t you do?”

“My dancing is atrocious outside of ballroom dancing.” Qui-Gon hummed as he started to unbraid the long copper hair, feeling the silky mass beneath his touch. “If I cook anything more complicated then water and grains it turns out a bit bland and inedible. Rations don’t really count, that’s just add water and its done.” He mused over what else he couldn’t do while parting the waves. “Lets see, I can sing but I unfortunately have never learned any instruments to accompany it.”

“Bet if you learned you’d be good.” Obi-Wan hummed in return, eyes half lidded from the touch. He didn’t even care that they were sitting outside Qui-Gon’s tent and that everyone could see them.

“Oh I don’t know, clumsy fingers.” The Jedi stopped a bit to look at his fingers. “Perhaps a piano though.” He ran his fingers from the bounty hunters scalp and down, brushing the waves out with slow care and teasing out the developing snarls in it.

“Oh that feels good.” Obi-Wan melted back into the touch, tipping his head back with a quiet sigh of pleasure.

“Good.” Qui-Gon rumbled quietly, inwardly squirming in pleasure at how content the other sounded. Wasn’t this what he’d spent years imagining, Obi-Wan with him, quiet and content. Perhaps not in an army camp but still, that was something he could look away from.

Not far away from them, Jango watched, eyebrows raised in surprise.

The first time he’d meet the omega, Obi-Wan had actually outright bitten him for daring to try and touch him. He still had a phantom sensation in his hand every time the other growled and he never thought the other would submit himself to any alpha.

Yet, here he was, watching Obi-Wan practically melt for the slow touch from a Jedi.

He lifted his hand comm, he couldn’t wait to tell the others about this. ‘Hondo would actually be relieved…’

“So, braid. Pigtails?”

“We’re not filling some vapid fantasy here of young school omegas.” Obi-Wan grunted and Qui-Gon laughed, rubbing his fingers against the others scalp.

“Teasing you Obi-Wan. No hmm…how about a Alderaanian braid? Or the Naboo double twist braid?” Qui-Gon hummed and Obi-Wan considered that. “I’ve never tried the double twist. I’ve had a Alderaanian braid.”

“Then the double twist it is.” The Jedi parted Obi-Wan’s hair in two in the middle and started working on one side first while holding the other side together with the Force.

“And you complain about me using the Force frivolously. You’re the Jedi.” The bounty hunter snorted at him.

“Ah but this is a worthy cause. After all, its for you.”

Qui-Gon grinned at the quiet as a small flush started to rise up Obi-Wan’s neck and to his ears.


	10. Obi-Wan in heat

It wasn’t exactly hard to notice when Obi-Wan was closing his heat.

They were a damn army of alphas and they were all struggling keeping calm. Even Qui-Gon was struggling a bit though the entire thing seemed to amuse Obi-Wan.

Luckily Mace had leveled one look at him in the holos, told him to drag his ass to Coruscant and leave the 212 to Anakin capable hands so he could get hitched to his ‘damn mate.’ and things could go back to normal.

Qui-Gon had taken the next ship of planet with Obi-Wan in his arms, nuzzling the sweetly smelling omega carefully with his nose buried in the others neck.

“Clingy.” The copper head offered almost lightly, not minding the touch.

“You smell so good is all.” Qui-Gon sighed happily, resting his face where the scent was thickest, knowing that in not that long, a day or two, perhaps three he’d be biting into the spot and claiming the bounty hunter.

His hug tightened and he gave a pleased little growl.

“So that’s how you sound when you give into instinct huh.” Obi-Wan snorted, pretending the noise wasn’t doing anything to his libido at all.

“I’m sorry, I jus-”

“I didn’t say I disliked it.”

()()()

Obi-Wan curiously explored Qui-Gon’s quarters, fascinated by the small things that fills up his quarters from his travel before the war. Tiny gifts from many star systems, none of them expensive but most of them treasured for the memories that still clings to them and the meaning behind the gifts.

To Qui-Gon’s eternal pleasure, he made himself right at home in Qui-Gon’s quarters. Found a drawer to put away his things, stole Qui-Gon’s favorite cup and made a pot of tea that they shared with a plate of scones between them.

“I’ll get you a similar cup next time I’m on Ulaga.”

“Mmmn, do, its very nice to hold.” Obi-Wan smirked at him and Qui-Gon chuckled quietly, giving the long braid a gentle teasing tug that made the copper haired man lean against his side, the two relaxing together on the couch.

“Are you sure this is what you want Obi-Wan? I mean…I don’t need your heat if you…”

“Qui-Gon, honestly. I’m a grown man, I can decide what I want the only thing I can’t really decide is how bad a heat is and not totally when.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes then smirked a bit at him. “I like you, I want to share my heat with you. I know sharing it with someone will make it not so bad. And I’m not a damn virgin omega.”

That got a quiet chuckle out of the Jedi.

“I’ve just not shared my heats with someone because I didn’t trust them not to…take advantage of me that way.” The other shrugged and sipped the tea. “But I want you. And I want to be bonded to you for as long as we both have left in the galaxy. So there.”

“So there.” Qui-Gon chuckled softly in agreement. ‘Living in the moment is certainly to my benefit…’

()()()

Two days passes before Qui-Gon wakes to a sweaty omega in the middle of the night straddling him, Obi-Wan looking flushed and displeased but smelling just as sweet as he did five years ago. “I hate going into heat, stupid lack of contro-eeep!” He outright squeals in surprise when Qui-Gon rolls them over, pinning the bounty hunter beneath him to the mattress.

“If it helps.” Qui-Gon offered, his voice raspy as if he had gravel in his throat both from sleep and arousal. “You smell better then anything in the world to me.” He buried his face into the others neck as Obi-Wan shivered beneath him, getting the thickest of the scent.

“Force.” The Jedi hissed then worked Obi-Wan’s sleep shorts down his hips and off, hands eagerly exploring the taunt stomach underneath his fingertips and further up the sleep shirt Obi-Wan seemed to prefer.

The muscles twitches and then Obi-Wan seems to get to his senses and rolls them in return, his long hair sticking messily out of his braid in the dark as he gives Qui-Gon a wide and almost vicious grin. “Who says you got to be in charge?”

It almost makes Qui-Gon laugh but he’s to busy groaning and rubbing Obi-Wan’s hips and sides to argue. “Damn it man.” He arches eagerly into the hands removing his sleep robe and wonders why he didn’t beg Obi-Wan to share his heat years ago…or well at least share his bed. Heat was not required.

Oh right, space, respecting distance and being a good person. Stupid pheromone and lust addled brain. He reached out and cupped Obi-Wan’s face with as gentle a hand as he could manage. “When this pheromone thing is over, we’re doing this again and we’re going to take it slow and nice.” Green eyes focused on him instead of the scar in Qui-Gon’s abdomen, glittering in their need. “I’ll hold you to that Qui-Gon Jinn.”

And then he took Qui-Gon’s hand and pushes it down and back, rolling his hips slowly.

Qui-Gon needed no more hint then that as his fingers bury themselves inside the others slick passage.

“Oh fuck…” Obi-Wan curled over a bit at the sensation, hands on Qui-Gon’s chest before he carefully rocked against the fingers, biting his lips. In the faint light from the window Qui-Gon could see a flush of pink rising all across the others body before the other started nipping and kissing along the Jedi’s neck and collarbone, encouraging the steady stretching.

Force, it was so tight and warm and Qui-Gon swallowed heavily, wondering if he could really fit.

“Stop thinking.” Obi-Wan hissed into his ear. “I can HEAR you think. I’m not made of damn glass. I won’t shatter on impact.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“If I thought you’d hurt me. I wouldn’t be here.”

Well, put like that…

Qui-Gon grasped Obi-Wan firmly and lined up, pushing in even as Obi-Wan pushed back with a sharp moan of pleasure as he slowly stretched around the heavy erection filling him up. He stopped at the knot and keened a bit, squirming before the two started a slow rhythm, finding out how they fit together.

The slowness didn’t last and Qui-Gon groaned loudly as Obi-Wan rode him fast and firmly, eyes lidded as they watched Obi-Wan move eagerly with sweat rolling down his body and his own cock bouncing with every move.

“Force.” He hissed then reached in, cupping the leaking erection with a firm hand, teasing the leaking head with his thumb while stroking.

The redhead moaned sharply and shuddered. “W-Warn me when you do that!” He keened, pressing down against the knot and grinding.

“W-Why, you make such nice noises when I don’t.” Qui-Gon breathlessly laughed before moaning when the other pushed down harder. “C-Come here.” He grabbed the others braid with his free hand, tugging the other down so he could nuzzle into Obi-Wan’s neck. “Close?”

“Uhu.” Obi-Wan whined and Qui-Gon growled and rolled them, starting to push steadily until the knot pushed in and Obi-Wan threw his head back into the pillows while digging his nails into the others back, screaming out as he came hard, closing up around the other even as the alpha sunk his teeth into the others neck and claimed him.

Qui-Gon has an absent thought that its going to be a long four days as he sucks on the others neck and follows the others orgasm with his own, shuddering and groaning in pleasure.


	11. The chips

Its times like this he can’t help but be grateful that scent blocks exist. The situation is still not ideal but at least the alpha clone guards can’t smell him in the vents above them.

For a moment he wondered about the accurateness of the information before shaking it of himself, he had seen the evidence, the chips existed and he already knew that there had to be more to them then the official hacked report he had seen. ‘And if Qui-Gon knew anything about them he’d be protesting…’ Obi-Wan thought darkly back to the cantina he had visited.

()()()

Pushing past a Wookie, Obi-Wan made his way into the cantina, needing a stiff drink and some news on potential work now that his contract with Jango had dried up. ‘At least we got to see the army fix up any flaws and got their armors upgraded.’ He thought huffily, his neck throbbing faintly in pleasure.

He avoided touching it as he made his way to the bar, nodding to the usual bartender.

“Kenobi, long time no see, hear you shacked up with Fett for a while.” The Zabrak drawled.

“Eh, did, thrummed up some credits but I’m looking for more work now.” Obi-Wan shrugged, leaning on the counter with a raised eyebrow.

“Might have something, might have something. Depends on if you’re up for some sneaking around.” The other shrugged, smirking a bit at the bounty hunter.

Obi-Wan would have answered if it wasn’t for a sudden jerk on his bundled up hair, pulling him back and arching his neck to expose his mating scar, still fresh enough to be a red scar. “Not sure you should give anything to Kenobi without talking to his alpha first.” A familiar voice jeered by his ear and Obi-Wan snarled a bit.

“Greedo.” Obi-Wan hissed out through gritted teeth. “Didn’t know Rodians cared so much for humans secondary genders.” He hissed.

“Everyone knows human omega’s are the bottom of the bar-” He didn’t get much further then that when Obi-Wan twisted, jabbing his elbow into the Rodian’s stomach and then pinning the man to the counter with his blade, snarling deep in his throat as he did. “Oh oops, it seems my bottom of the barrelness has you pinned to the counter Greedo.” He smirked viciously before he waved to fingers at the female Zabrak who snorted but slid two shot glasses towards him.

“Let me buy you a drink, for old time sake Greedo.” He smirked then pulled the blade from the whimpering mans hand only to dump the burning alcohol into the wound.

The Rodian withdrew with a small scream of pain that seemed to echo before he pulled away with a dark glare that promised pain.

Obi-Wan just smirked in return, all teeth that seemed to make him pale before he rushed out. Conversation slowly resumed.

“Done establishing your independence Kenobi?” She asked him casually and he took his own shot, slamming it back. “Yeah, the job?”

“Involves Kamino.”

“…I’m listening.”

()()()

From there it had spiraled, images of a chip taken from a clones head.

He hadn’t asked details about the clone, about how the image had been taken or how the chip had been removed. Inhibitor chip his ass.

All the bartender had been able to tell him was that someone on the Senate had sent the information out and his employer or employee was of importance and would pay a lot for the information. Which explained why he was in the vents of the main cloning facility above the alpha guards.

Quietly he made his way through once the patrol passed and continued onwards, only letting himself drop from the vents once he was sure he was in the correct room and there were no one to see him. The scrambling device had already been activated beforehand.

Obi-Wan was undetectable as he instantly started slicing into the computer, pulling up every folder on the bio-chips that he could find. He wouldn’t have long before the patrol would return and he needed to be gone by then.

Just as he was about to leave with the information he gathered, an itching appeared underneath his skin and Obi-Wan hissed quietly, recognizing it as the Force prodding at him.

‘Why now at all times, for what reason!?’

Throwing a worried glance at the doors he dug into the files, letting the Force guide him while mentally growling at his Jedi lover for teaching him about it. And then he froze, staring at the screen as the words ‘Order 66’ flashed at him. Green eyes flickered across the words, taking them in yet not understanding them at the same time.

“…Jedi traitors?” He whispered.

A noise from the hallway broke his trance and he quickly uploaded the information before wiping the screen and jumping back into the vents.

He closed the vent just in time as the door opened up, holding his breath as a Kaminoa stepped into the room and looked around.

“Hmm…”

After a few moment she left and Obi-Wan let out a breath.

‘I need to get this to Qui-Gon…’ He thought shakily, the information burning in his pocket and in his mind.


	12. Your duty

“You’re a bunch of idiots.” Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his armored chest and cocked his head, lips twisting even as Qui-Gon quite soundly facepalmed behind him. “A bunch of ninnies with your panties in a twist. Just take the evidence I collected to someone you trust and get it done.” He growled at the council.

“Fragile the orders position is.” The green troll known as Yoda spoke up and Obi-Wan snorted.

“Oh you don’t say. There’s a sith lord in control of the senate, the army you all lead can be on an instant turned on you and the public’s view of the order is…osik.” He snorted again.

“We have to carefully do this or we will find a backlash.” Windu injected and Obi-Wan pressed his lips together, anger burning beneath his shoulders before he looked at Qui-Gon. “You told me they would get their act together.”

Qui-Gon just gently reached out and rested his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “Easy, its alright…” He whispered quietly. “The council will do what it needs to.”

‘And in the meantime you’ll be in danger…’ Obi-Wan pressed his lips together, narrowing his eyes. “Fine…”

Qui-Gon hesitated at the look entering Obi-Wan’s eyes.

His mate was planning something.

()()()

“That will be all.” Palpatine smiled kindly at the secretary and headed into his office, hands calmly tucked behind his back as he did.

He lost the smile the moment the door shut and grumbled quietly to himself before lifting his head to stare at the man sitting at his desk.

Sun shone of the mans long copper hair and green eyes stared straight at him. The blaster was aimed at him and the cold look told him that this man would not miss him.

“And who do I have the honor of meeting this time?” Palpatine forced a smile, coming easily to him as the bounty hunter continued staring at him.

“My name doesn’t matter Sheev Palpatine. Only yours does. Or should I call you Darth Sidious.” The copper haired man murmured, eyes narrowed at him. Anger spiked the Force and Palpatine tilted his head as he watched him. “Hmm, I don’t know where you heard that na-”

“By infiltrating Count Dooku’s bases and Kamino. Tell me, when order 66 goes live, will the younglings be spared or will all Jedi die?”

Palpatine stared at the man before slowly smiling. ‘What an angry young omega. He could be a good little acolyte. Good little bed warmer even.’ He stepped into the office but stilled when the other instantly lifted his blaster higher. “I haven’t decided. Their death would be swift at least of O decide so.” He shrugged.

The green eyed omega narrowed his eyes at him. “And then? You take the seat of power even further? No Jedi to protect the galaxy. Anakin Skywalker as your apprentice as you turn the Senate into a dictatorship?”

“You are very knowledgeable for such a lowly…grunt.” Palpatine eyed his state of dress. “A bounty hunter, yes?”

“Not a denial. That’s your plan. You turn Skywalker, kill the Jedi, become top dog and have the clones destroy the Jedi.” The bounty hunter slowly stood, keeping a good eye on Palpatine. “Get the Jedi declared traitors…”

Palpatine gave a low, raspy chuckle. “It was so easy to get the war prolonged, like a game of chess being played by me alone, setting up the pieces as they fell into step without anyone the wiser.” He smirked. “Yet here you are, questioning my little acts like no one before you ever have. I could offer you a seat of power even little omega. You’re strong, I can feel you rage in the Force and you’re certainly clever.” He leered.

The omega sneered back. “Well, you’ve done a few miscalculation in your game. You may think you’re playing chess, but this is sabacc and I’m sitting on the fool’s card and have the idiots array.” The bounty hunter raised a hand to his ear and pressed on a small device. “Did you get all of that Anakin?”

Palpatine froze.

Anakin?

The omega was working with the Jedi. Had just had him confess…

He snarled deeply as he felt several lightsiders in the senate. “Wretched little slut.” He snarled louder and reached for the power inside of him, lightening sprawling up his hands before he threw them at the omega who only barely dodged in time. “I will make you scream!” He cried out.

()()()

‘No one told me he could shot lighting at people!’ Obi-Wan dodged and aimed his blaster at the Supreme Chancellor. “REPUBLIC TRAITOR!” He yelled, firing at him only to miss when the man threw the bolts back at Obi-Wan. The glass behind him shattered and Obi-Wan hissed as some of the shards hit his face.

Blood running down his face, Obi-Wan dove behind one of the ornate metal sculptures the man owned. ‘This is what I get for getting involved with Jedi. For being mated to one.’ Obi-Wan took a shuddering breath before throwing himself out from the statue to shoot.

Lightning wrapped around him and Obi-Wan fell to the ground, screaming out as he twisted in pain. For a moment he wondered if this was how he was to die, on the floor of the Supreme chancellor’s office, wrapped in lightening made by the Force.

And then he was dragged of the floor, held against a solid body as a red saber rested not far from his throat. Almost without conscious thought he dug the talons of his gloves into the arm around his chest, piercing skin through heavy fabric as he stared forward through blurry eyes at the tanned and dark shapes in front of him.

“Chancellor Palpatine, you are under arrest for treason against the Republic.” Mace Windu growled at him and the saber got lifted a bit higher against Obi-Wan’s throat.

“I think not Master Windu. Now I walk out of here or this little slut gets i-”

Their words got cut of by Obi-Wan chuckling ever so slightly, painful as it was through his burns and aches. “You’re not going anywhere.” He offered almost calmly. “You shouldn’t have grabbed me.” Obi-Wan dug the talons of his gloves sharply into the mans arm. “You don’t think I’ve been grabbed before? Are you starting to feel numb yet?” Obi-Wan chuckled, feeling the grip on him lighten.

“You little…” Obi-Wan jerked his head back, reverse headbutting the man before sliding from his grasp, his legs unable to carry him even as he escaped the Sith’s hold.

The moment he was gone from the grasp, several of the Jedi ran to confront Palpatine, Anakin however dropped to Obi-Wan’s side, unsure of the thought of fighting someone he had seen as a friend. “Kenobi, you’re…”

“Fine, I’m fine…get me up, before Qui-Gon se-”

“Obi-Wan!”

To late.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and glared at both. “You’re Jedi, you have duty to the Republic. Go do your DUTY.” He hissed.

The two traded looks before sprinting to their feet, following the sound of lightsaber battle. Obi-Wan listened to the sound of their thumping feet before reaching up and brushing his bleeding, aching face. He wanted to curl up and sleep for weeks but looked up quickly when there was a sound of glass shards crunching.

“…Senator Amidala, Senator Organa.” He offered quietly.

The two senators hurried to his side, helping him up. “We need to get you out of here. The Jedi will have to deal with Palpatine.” She offered quickly, grimacing in sympathy when Obi-Wan hissed in pain.

“It will be alright Ser Kenobi.” The other senator assured in his deep voice.

Obi-Wan just wanted to sleep, these few years had been so long.


	13. Sock you in the jaw

“…If you don’t stop that, I will sock you in the jaw Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan mumbled tiredly, his voice raspy from sleep before he cracked open his eyes to give the other man a slight glare. “You know I hate it when you watch me sleep.”

Qui-Gon chuckled a bit and shifted a bit on his elbow, reaching out to stroke the omegas cheek slowly with his free hand. “Apologies. I just like it when you’re relaxed.” He stroked along the veined scar on the others cheek, trying not to think about the rest of Obi-Wan’s body covered in said pale veined scars.

The bounty hunter grumbled before sighing and leaning into the hand. “Help me sit up? I need to use the fresher.”

Qui-Gon shifted out of bed and helped the other up and then onto his feet. “Do you want help to the fresher?”

“No I can walk, I’m just sore. Someone should really warn the rest of the population that the Force can apparently make lighting happen.” Obi-Wan huffed, stiffly staggering to the fresher door and inside.

“Its a darkside ability honestly. Jedi, proper Jedi’s can’t do it.” Qui-Gon remained standing, watching the fresher door just in case. Force knew the other was stubborn and wouldn’t admit to needing help most of the time.

“Yes well if he wasn’t dead then Palpatine could have sucked my left nut for doing that to me. Honestly…ow…”

“What did you do now?” Qui-Gon smiled a bit.

“I pressed on the scars om my stomach. Honestly, why are they so TENDER. I took a dip in bacta.”

“I’d argue it was the Force doing but I don’t know. Force lighting isn’t really an examined phenomena.” Qui-Gon sat down when the loo flushed and he heard Obi-Wan wash his hands before staggering out, slowly making his way back to the bed in his tanktop and shorts.

He slowly slid back under the covers and grunted at him. “Yeah yeah…getting tired of being in bed though…”

Qui-Gon reached out and cupped the others cheek, stroking his thumb along the others jaw. “How about breakfast in bed and then we can lounge around on the couch for a few hours, watch a holovid…perhaps play sabacc?”

“Only if you invite the brat and Windu so I can fleece them.” Obi-Wan smirked.

Qui-Gon laughed and stroked the others cheek a bit more. “Fine. How does toast, scrambled egg, fruit salad and tea sound?”

“Like manna from heaven.” Obi-Wan confessed quietly, nuzzling the hand cupping his cheek a bit, leaning into it like a large cat.

“Then that’s what we’ll have.” The Jedi leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the others forehead. “And try not to fleece them to much if we do play sabacc. Mace complains when he loses.”

“Not my fault if he’s a sore loser.”

“Heh, I love you.” Qui-Gon chuckled, standing to put on his robe.

“…I love you too.” Obi-Wan offered, Qui-Gon freezing in his tracks before sitting back down and cupping the others face in his hands, stroking his thumbs across the others cheekbones with a wide smile on his face.

“D-Don’t give me that sappy look.” Obi-Wan flustered.

“I can’t help it, you make me happy Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon chuckled, pressing his forehead against the others. “So happy.”

Blessedly, Obi-Wan gave him a small, almost shy smile.


	14. The future

“Can Jedi have kids?” Qui-Gon blinked at the question, almost dropping his lightsaber in shock as he turned towards his mate sitting on the bench in the salle.

“I’m sorry?” He questioned, wondering if he had heard right.

“Jedi, can they have kids?” Obi-Wan wasn’t looking at him, rolling his shoulders while glancing at the window, his hands resting on his knees. He almost looked relaxed if it wasn’t for the way his hands were clenched into the fabric of his pants.

“Well…it happens.” Qui-Gon slowly put his saber to his belt, moving towards the other with raised brows. “Its a bit hard to prevent when we have mates outside the order, who live their lives and with heats and all…” He knelt down, covering Obi-Wan’s hands with his. “Why?”

Obi-Wan didn’t answer, glancing away from his mate with his lips pressed together. Qui-Gon squeezed his hands and pulled them away from the fabric, made the omega clench onto his hand instead. “Obi-Wan, do you want kids?”

“…I don’t know. I never…thought about it before. I never had the safety of…” He glanced about the salle. “The safety of a home. A mate who’d be…” He glanced at Qui-Gon and couldn’t look away.

“A mate who’d be…? What Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon rubbed the callused hands of the copper haired man with care.

“…Who’d be good dad, who’d be good…” Obi-Wan sighed in frustration.

“Well…” Qui-Gon mused a bit then caressed Obi-Wan’s hands between his, teasing sensitive skin lightly with his larger fingers before leaning and kissing him gently on the nose. “I have thought about kids, in a round about way I guess. Having a padawan is like raising kids at times and I spent more time down in the creche then most Jedi Masters, its something cleansing about staying with the younglings.”

Obi-Wan peered at him from under the mop of his copper hair, messy braid resting against his back. “Yeah?”

“Yes. And…there’s something therapeutic about babies. Who want nothing more then for you to hold them, to get them food and to help them keep clean.” Qui-Gon shrugged. “I think the better question here Obi-Wan is, do you want kids? You’re the one who’d have to carry it, give up about nine months of your body for that child.”

He caressed the others hands still, waiting on an answer as the faint buzz of other Jedi’s came in through the open salle door.

“…I don’t know. I never had the chance to really think about it like I mentioned. It was just a quirk of biology I could do. And if we had a child, there are the years after, you’d be involved in those so this isn’t just on me.”

Qui-Gon hummed and lifted those hands to his lips, kissing the knuckles softly. “True. But first it has to be created. I know you’re not very fond of sex my mate and a baby might not happen on the first try. And like I said, you’re the one who has to share your body. That’s a bigger sacrifice.”

Obi-Wan let out a sharp breath then smiled a bit, the smile that never failed to make Qui-Gon feel breathless and dizzy, the same smile that made him fall a little bit more in love with his mate every time it was sent his way. “I want to have kids with you. The idea of family, of the safety to be able to…the warmth, the love…I like those thoughts. And there’s you.” He shifted his hand up to Qui-Gon’s bearded cheek, caressing it slowly as he frowned slightly. “There’s you, so brilliant and nurturing. When I’m with you, I feel like I can take on the galaxy and come out ontop.”

“If we did this Obi-Wan…” He murmured, leaning into the hand. “There will be times when I’m not at home. There will be times I’ll be gone for weeks. Missions that take me away. Injuries I come home with. Is that something you’d be able to accept with a child?”

The two stared at each other.

Then Obi-Wan blinked slowly and gave him a long smirk. “Qui-Gon, you’re looking at the bounty hunter who brought a Sith to his knees and exposed him to the Jedi Order. I can do anything in this galaxy.”

That ripped a warm laugh from Qui-Gon’s chest as the two rested their foreheads against each other. “Well then…a baby. Our baby.” He smiled at his lover, trapping the other in a circle of his arms.

“Our baby.” Obi-Wan agreed, smirking still with a mischievous spark in his eyes. “And Qui-Gon… I enjoy sex with you.” He winked.


	15. Epilouge

“I’m…going to shove you off a cliff Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan hissed then groaned. “No I won’t. I’m sorry I said that, I asked for this.” He whimpered and clung to the hand as the contractions hit.

“I know, I know love, its just the pain talking.” Qui-Gon murmured, gently rubbing the moist cloth over the others forehead with his free hand. “Are you sure you don’t want an epidural?” He questioned again as the apprentice healer was moving around and making sure Obi-Wan was alright until he was ready to push.

“I kind of want to be aware when our baby comes to the world.” The omega grunted before shuddering heavily. “But at this point I’m starting to wonder.”

“Its just a quick pinch, you know that.” Qui-Gon cooed and leaned in to kiss the other on the sweaty forehead. “The healers would set it and then you could try to relax.”

“And the side effects?” Obi-Wan leaned into the touch, hissing a bit when the blanket over his lap was lifted to check on his dilatation.

“Potential side effects are fever, longer delivery, muscular weakness after birth and low blood pressure.” The apprentice offered, giving them both a small smile. “It used to be more honestly but improved medical aid and drugs has eased some of it. Not to mention the delivery method now compared to then makes it a quick pinch instead of the involved process it used to be.”

“And advantages?” Obi-Wan panted.

“Well eased pain for sure.” She offered. “You’re less likely to hyperventilate which increases the oxygen flow for the baby and because you’re not as distressed, the baby’s distress lowers too.”

“Its up to you love.” Qui-Gon murmured and pressed a soft kiss to the hand holding his.

Obi-Wan hesitate until the next contraction came.

“Give me the damn epidural!” He cried out, close to tears.

Outside the room Anakin winced and looked at an equally horrified looking Padme on the holo from R2. “…We’re using protection.” She declared. “EVERY time, you hear me Anakin.”

“Yes ma'am.” He smiled meekly. Not that he felt prepared for a baby just yet as it was.

()()()

“You did so well Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon whispered, rumbling quietly while nuzzling his sweaty and flushed mate, the other panting sharply as he rested against the pillows of the bed. “So well, you did so GOOD.” He kissed him gently all over the face, small butterfly kisses.

Dazed green looked back at him and the Jedi stroked his cheek tenderly. “You can rest mate. You deserve sleep and I’ll look after our little one while you rests.”

“She’s…sleeping.” Obi-Wan rasped and Qui-Gon chuckled. “Won’t make…a fuss.”

“So she’s safe and you can rest. Its okay.” He continued caressing gently, smiling at how Obi-Wan leaned into his touch.

“…You’re braiding my hair…when I wake up.” Obi-Wan closed his eyes to rest, needing it.

Chucking quietly, Qui-Gon nodded as he continued slowly stroking the flushed cheek. And then he looked to the basin that contained his daughter, grinning as she just continued breathing, being one of the most miraculous things Qui-Gon had ever seen.

“I see congratulations are in order.” The long haired master looked up at the voice and beamed.

“Mace, come in, please. Obi-Wan is sleeping.”

“He feels exhausted.” The Korun stepped in after the invite.

“He is, he’s asleep now though but the labor lasted for hours. Meet my daughter Mace.” He beamed up at the dark skinned man, gesturing to the basin.

“She looks healthy. What’s her name?”

“Well, so far me and Obi-Wan were still trying to decide, Si-Nara or something like Aria.” Qui-Gon couldn’t stop smiling as Mace peered into the little bed, the Korun chuckling at the little bundle.

“You know Yoda’s already claimed her for a future padawan?”

“The old man will have to wait until she’s older. And who’s to say he’s going to want her in the future.” Qui-Gon grinned.

“You’re right, might be a small fight. I wouldn’t mind training her either.” Mace reached out and stroked her soft belly gently, making a soft noise when she moved underneath his touch. “…Qui-Gon, I’m training her.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. She’s going to be a wonderful padawan.”

The blue eyed master blinked then tilted his head. “What did you see?”

“A devastatingly smart padawan with a kind heart. Who’s going to kick Skywalker’s ass often.” Mace smirked.

“So…skilled duelist then.”

“Mhmm.” Mace continued stroking the little soft chubby cheeks.


End file.
